1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a device facilitating movement of a Christmas tree via sliding along a support surface without damage thereto. Specifically, the invention includes a pliable and resilient mat-like element having an arcuate perimeter and an optional cover to conceal the tree slide and stand thereon.
2. Background
The winter holidays often include the purchase and decoration of a Christmas tree. The tree is placed within a stand to support it in an upright orientation. Thereafter, the tree is decorated by hanging ornaments and the like across a vast majority of the circumference of the tree. As such, it is desirous that the tree be located away from walls and the like. Upon completion of the decoration process, the tree is then lifted, ever so gently, and placed in a corner formed by two or more walls or along a single wall. The act of lifting a tree is responsible for many skeletal and muscular injuries, including, but not limited to, regions involving the back, neck, legs and arms.
As is readily apparent from the discussions above, the related arts do not include a device which facilitates movement and placement of a Christmas tree within a room prior to and after decoration that does not require the tree to be physically lifted.
Therefore, what is required is a sliding device which facilitates the movement of a tree prior to and after decoration along a horizontal surface.